


Under the Table

by kwlosko



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: After-care, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Face-Fucking, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/pseuds/kwlosko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon gets an important phone call on his lunch break and Soonyoung is determined to get his attention back on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an excerpt from a fic that I'm currently working on with nisakomi. That will be up... uh... eventually, but she really liked this scene in particular, so I wrote it out separately. (Hence the weird vague references to stuff that aren't exactly explained here.) Think of it as a teaser for what is to come.

“Now say ‘ah’…”

Jihoon rolled his eyes but did what was asked, opening up his mouth with a tiny noise and unable to help a little smile when the grape tomato was put in his mouth.

Soonyoung just giggled, a grin taking up his face as he reached for another one. “Why is everyone so scared of you again? You’re so cute!”

Jihoon wrinkled his nose, but the smile didn’t quite go away, opening up his mouth again when the other gestured for him to. “You don’t work for me,” he pointed out as he swallowed. “You do not face my _wrath_ on a daily basis.” It was rare for them to be able to have lunch together – Soonyoung was almost always in the midst of a rehearsal when Jihoon finally managed to take a lunch break, and he relished every time that they were actually able to meet up. The taller was so… sweet, so much cuter than he could ever hope to be, and he still didn’t quite understand what he had done to deserve someone like him.

“But really, Seokmin always complains about how scary you are… I don’t get it!” the elder continued, as though he hadn’t said anything.

“Because he works for me,” the younger reiterated, his nose still wrinkled, but it was always a struggle not to smile around him. “He faces my wrath on a daily basis.”

“Sure, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung just _giggled_ , shaking his head to himself. “They just don’t know you’re a big ball of fluff on the inside.”

Jihoon groaned softly, nudging the other with his foot across the desk, but he still couldn’t quite make that smile go away entirely. “Fuck you, I’m intimidating. And you’re the only one allowed to know I’m… fluffy, okay?” He hated that word, but it was hard to hate how Soonyoung said it.

“Okay, okay…” But it was nearly sung, the elder’s eyes squishing upward from just how brightly he was smiling, and Jihoon couldn’t help reaching across the desk in an effort to cup his cheeks in his hands and bring him in for a kiss.

And then the phone rang.

He pulled back when he was an inch away, giving the machine an irritated look as he forced his hands down and felt his heart twist at Soonyoung’s whine, the moment that he reached towards the edge of his desk.

“Jihoon, don’t…”

“Hello?”

His voice was tense, teeth gritted and very, very clearly annoyed – but the person on the other end didn’t seem to get that, cheerfully launching into some ramble about new products and when did he need this and he really should be paying more attention, but…

“I’m kind of busy right now, okay? Look, I’ll call you b… … You’re sure it won’t take long?”

Soonyoung was giving him puppy dog eyes across the desk, and he felt his heart beginning to crack as the elder reached over and took his free hand between both of his own. His hands were a little rough, but so, so warm, and Jihoon wanted so badly to hang up and cup his other around them, to melt into his skin and pretend like he wasn’t so important, like he didn’t have so many things that he had to be doing, like it didn’t seem as though the entire world were on a mission to pull them apart… He just wanted to be his _boyfriend_ , to be normal and happy and painfully cute and to let Soonyoung teach him how to be a better person, but he couldn’t… afford to do that. Not right then. Probably not ever.

“You have five minutes.”

Even with the time limit and the terse voice that Jihoon used toward the caller, Soonyoung let out another little noise of distaste, blatantly pouting at him. The younger was already so awful at saying no to him, even when he wasn’t asking with words, even when he was just guessing at what he wanted from pouts and whines, but he couldn’t just hang up… He managed a somewhat pained, mostly apologetic smile, before glaring at the receiver again. He just wanted to be done…

He was barely even speaking, mostly just listening to explanations and descriptions, and he had no idea how he didn’t notice the hands slipping away from his, the brush of wooden legs and then fabric against carpet, until there were fingers fussing with the metal over his crotch and he almost choked on his next word.

‘What are you doing?’ he managed to mouth when he finished the sentence, but by then, those calloused fingers were pushing down the hem of his briefs, wrapping around his cock with a teasingly light touch, and he couldn’t help how he instantly bucked up into it.

“Getting you to pay attention to me,” Soonyoung murmured, barely audible, and Jihoon had to ask the caller to repeat what she had just said.

By the time he managed to get the damned question out, there were kitten licks around the head of his cock and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t quite register what was being said directly in his ear, not with soft, thin eyes gazing up at him much, much too innocently and achingly soft lips wrapping around him.

He let out a shaking breath that made the woman ask if he was okay, barely managed a stammer in the positive as Soonyoung just sucked, just gently, his tongue dipping into the slit and Jihoon was seeing white spots already, his free hand falling into soft, soft brown hair, gripping too gently and giving him a look that was too clearly distressed, even with his pupils blown wide and his cheeks bright red.

Soonyoung just worked his way down further, slowly, taking a moment to suck, a moment to bob back up just slightly, a moment to lick at the thick vein on the underside just to watch Jihoon try so hard to hide a gasp. He stopped barely above the base, the point where he began to push into the opening of his throat, where his breath hitched and his movement stuttered and Jihoon knew that he was so, so close to choking and he was overtaken with the incredible desire to just make it _happen_. He knew what his throat felt like around him, how he seized up and clenched and allowed him to take control, allowed him to fuck into hot, wet friction that had him seeing stars and had the elder desperately trying to find some resemblance of it for himself, and the desire to just take it was overwhelming, but…

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” His voice was shaky and his breath was stuttering and Soonyoung was still looking up at him with those soft, sweet eyes, pleading and worshiping and asking all at once, and why was he trying anymore…

_Sir, are you alright?_

“Yeah.” But the word was choked and tight and oh, this was such a terrible idea. Why did he take the damned call in the first place? “You have a minute left, got it?”

A minute of _agony_ , of Soonyoung coming so close to that point that he could feel the skin begin to buckle, to spasm with the ache of being overtaken and so, so close to making everything get so much hotter, so much tighter, and he was going to _die_.

When he finally managed to mumble a pointedly ungrateful goodbye, the elder nuzzled into his thigh gently, eyes filling right up with light as he stopped the motions, allowing Jihoon to take full control much too quickly, much too eagerly.

“You’re… fucking terrible sometimes. You know that?” But Jihoon’s fingers were tangling into Soonyoung’s hair and he was shoving him down, forcing his lips to press against the base of cock and feeling his eyes roll back as the elder instantly started to gag around him. He gasped at the feeling, at how his throat clenched around him, completely engulfing him in tight, wet heat, but he didn’t stay that way for long.

He could feel Soonyoung struggling to suck in sharp breaths through his nose, whenever he pulled back enough, whenever the head of his cock wasn’t blocking the entrance to his throat, but he didn’t show him any mercy. He knew what he was getting into when he crawled under the table, knew it would get so much worse when he teased him, when he purposefully distracted him from something that he really should have paid more attention to, no matter how much he didn’t want to. The pace was brutal, the force even more so, and he could feel when Soonyoung was fighting to keep any air in his lungs – he went slack for a few seconds, allowed him to desperately suck in oxygen through his nose, watched the tears that were already forming in his eyes begin to roll down his cheeks, and only took control again when the elder pressed down again, just slightly.

It didn’t go on long. Jihoon was already much too close from the teasing, from just watching Soonyoung’s blown pupils staring up at him, seeing how far his lips stretched around him. It didn’t go on nearly long _enough_ , in his opinion, before he was forcing the brunet’s head down again, nearly choking along with him as he came hard down his throat.

It took a long, long moment, the elder trying to swallow down more actively than he had to, muscles flexing around him and sucking him dry, past the point of sensitive, before Jihoon gently pulled him off.

Soonyoung was gasping, eyes glazed and hips desperately grinding against nothing but air, bruised, swollen lips parted in greedy, ragged breaths. “F… Fuck…” he managed to get out, voice absolutely raw, a dazed smile on his lips. His hands were on his thighs, stubbornly not touching himself in spite of the dark, wet spot that was beginning to show through his sweatpants.

“C’mere.” Jihoon patted his lap, reveled in how Soonyoung’s eyes absolutely lit up beneath the daze, beneath the need, his legs shaky as he pushed up onto them enough to crawl into the chair and settle on top of him.

Jihoon pushed the hem of his sweats down, sparing no time in wrapping his fingers around the elder’s cock. He wrapped an arm around his waist and watched him bite hard into his lip to choke back a shocked, needy noise, felt his hips stutter in a desperate attempt to stay still.

“You can fuck my hand,” the younger promised, his voice still spiked with authority as a fresh line of tears started down Soonyoung’s cheeks in relief.

Moans were broken by the occasional sob, both choked back desperately but not well enough. Jihoon decided to help, dragging him down into a kiss by his hair as the elder’s hips rocked up against the friction. Soonyoung’s arms bracketed the smaller’s head for balance as he kissed him hard, eager, all tongue and teeth and desperation and not nearly enough time. When he felt his hips stuttering, fucking up hard and uneven, moans turning into whimpers against his lips, his hand dropped from his hair to reach down. He didn’t stop, didn’t dare to when Soonyoung was so close and he didn’t have time to tease, but he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, over, covering him so that when he came, all that was splattered was the inside of it, Jihoon’s hand, and his own chest.

He gasped in surprise, breaking the groan of relief, but he didn’t pull back. The younger’s hand slowed along with the kisses, slow and gentle, lust melting into adoration. When his movements stopped, when Soonyoung drew back, his cheeks were red but his mouth was even redder. His lips were swollen to the point of clear pain, but parted in a dazed grin that showed off wide teeth, emphasized chipmunk cheeks, made his eyes disappear. “Jihoonie…” he murmured, the word full of nothing but affection, and the younger couldn’t help just smiling back.

“There’s a box of tissues behind you,” he murmured, all warmth and softness that only Soonyoung was allowed to see as he gently tucked him back into his pants. “Let me clean you up.”

When the elder passed it to him, he wiped his hand off first, before pushing the other’s shirt up and gently removing all of the white covering his skin. It wasn’t perfect without water, especially on the fabric, but Jihoon just did the best that he could with their skin and opened a desk drawer to pull out a plain t-shirt that was clearly too big for him.

“You keep extra shirts around?” Soonyoung giggled, helping Jihoon pull his shirt off and replace it with the clean one.

“Dating you? I kind of have to,” he teased gently, straightening out the hem in spite of just how casual the shirt itself was. Just like he had to lock the door every time he came over for lunch… “How are you feeling?”

“’m okay,” Soonyoung promised, his eyes slowly restoring themselves to their usual bright glory. “My throat kind of hurts, but…”

“Here.” Jihoon had already been prepared to give him the water bottle sitting at the edge of his desk, after hearing how ragged his voice was. He wondered if the other dancers would notice…

He kind of hoped that they did.

Soonyoung’s smile just brightened further, taking the bottle and a few long, grateful sips before setting it back down. “Thank you!” He leaned in and pressed a tiny, quick kiss to Jihoon’s lips that just served to make his smile warm even further, pulling the brunet into another soft, slow kiss, and another, and another…

“We should do lunch together more often,” Jihoon mused against his lips, his smile getting a little bit brighter at the thought. He loved having him around, whether or not it ended… like that.

Soonyoung nodded eagerly, still taking up his lap as he forced his grin into an attempt at a pout. “But I hope that you’ve learned your lesson! No more answering phone calls when I’m around. You need to give me all of your attention!”

“You know…” the blond felt his smile slowly becoming more of a smirk, as he mocked deep thought. “That kind of just made me _want_ to answer them…”

With Soonyoung’s cute whine of complaint, Jihoon couldn’t help kissing him again.


End file.
